Explosive
by IHeartTheZoo
Summary: With the help of the Weasley twins Hogwarts gets a little more...explosive than usual.
1. Here comes the BOOM!

**Chapter One**

It was the night of the Halloween feast and two red haired boys had returned to their school for a little mischief.

"Well Fred, I believe that this is most _certainly_ the best time to try out our new product!" George said tickling the pear and granting them entrance to the Hogwarts kitchens.

"My dear brother, I believe that this pumpkin juice will serve as an _excellent_ solvent for our magnificent invention." Fred replied as he tipped a small amount of orange powder into the jugs of pumpkin juice that would be on all the house tables once the feast began. "I cannot imagine two people more clever then you and I. Imagine, every Hogwarts student turning into a toad every time they get angry or frustrated! It's the _ultimate_ prank!"

"Now, in all fairness, don't you think we should test our most beautifully composed prank first?" George said handing Fred a glass of pumpkin juice with a flourish.

"Very true my most intelligent counterpart. Bottom's up!" With that they clinked glasses, entwined their arms, and swiftly swallowed the entire contents of their goblets.

"Excellent, I don't feel any different." Fred remarked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Unfortunately this was the hand that was attached to the arm that was still wrapped around his twin's, causing them to be yanked forward and to fall unceremoniously to the floor.

"YOU BLOODY STUPID WA…" BOOM! The house elves that had gathered at the sound of them crashing to the floor gasped in horror. Where the two fighting boys had been only seconds ago there was now only a smoking burn mark on the floor.

"Uh-ohs." Dobby whispered to Winky. "We have to make all new punkin juice now!"

"But we can'ts Dobby. The feasts has already started." With that the house elves turned to look at where the food had been sitting only moments ago. The pumpkin juice was already on the tables in the Great Hall.

"Uh-oh." They all moaned at once.


	2. A little bit of Physical Activity

**Chapter Two**

The students of Hogwarts stumbled into the Great Hall for their Halloween feast. Dumbledore had just made them do a 30 minute jog. He had decided that they would do this every Friday morning because, as they didn't have a gym class, his students would most likely become lazy and overweight if they were not involved in some regular physical activity. Needless to say our favourite witches and wizards (and all the ones we aren't to fond of) were positively parched.

Ronald Weasley was so excited when he saw the jugs of pumpkin juice he almost knocked over the gryffindor table. He sat down and anxiously waited for Hermione and Harry to join him. As soon as everyone was seated Dumbledore stood up for the daily announcements and then told them to dig in. The students of Hogwarts swiftly lifted their goblets and drank their pumpkin juice as fast as was physically possible.

Once all the jugs of pumpkin juice had been drained the famished children dug into the large amounts of food. All the teachers smiled at their students over their food. It was the first time that all the residents of Hogwarts had been in the Great Hall at the same time since the beginning of the year. Some of the house tables were so crowded that the students were mingling and sitting with other houses. It was a great display of house unity and everyone was happy. Well, almost everyone.

Colin Creevey had just been booted out of his new spot at the Ravenclaw table by a hungry seventh year. Scowling, he moved to an open spot at the next table. Unfortunately, in his hunger blind stupor, he had taken a spot at the Slytherin table, directly across from non other than Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy saw the Colin taking the seat and reaching for food and angrily slammed her goblet down on the table. Hearing this brought Colin back to reality, and he finally realized his surroundings. He looked up in fear only to be met with the enraged face of Pansy Parkinson.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING SITTING ACROSS FROM ME YOU LITTLE GRYFF-" BANG! Colin blinked twice and stared at the space where Pansy Parkinson had been sitting only moments ago. The whole hall was silent. Everyone had stopped eating except, of course, Ron Weasely who was still attacking his food with frightening intensity.

Breaking the silence Draco Malfoy jumped to his feet.

"YES! THAT WAS BLOODY BRILLIANT!" He did a small dance that could only be one of victory, and skipped out of the hall singing something that sounded suspiciously like "Pansy's gone lalala" over and over again.

"Students, could you please evacuate the hall. The professors and I must deal with this situation. Prefects please escort your houses back to your common rooms. Thank-you." Dumbledore announced turning to the professors and motioning them towards the Slytherin table.

The students stood silently making their way to the door, all of them staring fixedly at the spot where Pansy Parkinson had just exploded.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**

The Golden Trio left the Great Hall in a daze. Hermione looked to be on the verge of tears, and Harry had a puzzled look on his face.

"Do you suppose this is Voldemort's latest attack on Hogwarts?" He asked, perplexed.

"N-no w-why would he a-attack a S-slytherin? I thought Pansy was going to be a Death Eater?" Hermione answered, her voice shaking.

"Who bloody cares! They took my goddamn bloody food!" Ron huffed.

"Ronald stop being such a baby, and please don't swear in front of me!" Hermione scolded.

"BUGGER OFF HERMIONE I NEED MY FOOD AND YOU KNO-" BOOM! Hermione was full on balling now. Ron Weasely had just exploded. Right in front of her. She fell to her knees and began sobbing uncontrollably into her hands. Harry reached down and helped her to her feet.

"Let's go see Dumbledore. He'll know what to do." He whispered in her ear as he enveloped her in a warm hug. She nodded against his chest and they both started towards the Professor's office, to the sounds of students exploding in the front hall.

_Hermione's POV_

This has to be the most horrifying day of my life. I just saw my best friend explode right in front of me! Oh god. Ron's gone. He's gone. Oh god.

"Harry!" I screamed. "Ron's gone! Oh god this is the worst day of my life! What am I going to do!"

"Shh, Hermione it's okay. I understand. I know what you're going through." Harry whispered soothingly in my ear.

"No you don't understand! No one understands!" I wrenched away from his comforting embrace and collapsed against a wall.

"I don't understand? I DON'T UNDERSTAND! NEWSFLASH HERMIONE! HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND TO! FIRST MY PARENTS, THEN SIRIUS, NOW RON! I DON"T UNDERSTAND! NO I THINK IT"S YOU THAT DOENS"T UNDERSTAND! YOU DON"T KNOW WHAT IT:"S LIKE TO BE M-" BOOM! That just tears it. Harry just exploded. And there isn't a thing I can do about it. I curled into a ball and prayed that I would wake up from this nightmare, and soon.

------

A/N: Well that's the third chapter. Please review!


	4. Chapter four

**Chapter 4**

_Draco Malfoy's POV_

This has to be the BEST day of my life! I just saw the bane of my existence explode! Right in front of me! She's gone! Pansy's gone! THANK GOD! In the middle of my little impromptu happy dance I heard someone scream. It sounded like it was coming from down the corridor, and better yet it sounded like the mudblood.

I skipped down the hallway and peered around the corner. Sure enough, there was the Boy Who Just Wouldn't Kick The God Damn Bucket, and the mudblood yelling at each other. This day couldn't possibly get any better. I stand corrected it just did. They're fighting about the fact that the Weasle just exploded. Pardon me I need to do another happy dance. Okay NOW this day can't get any better.

BOOM!

Ah!...WAH…HUH…Abuuhhhhhh…..HARRY POTTER JUST EXPLODED! Heaven on earth! If I die now I will be the happiest man on EARTH! Oh how far the Golden Trio has fallen!

_Regular POV_

Hermione stared at the spot where Harry had been yelling at her moments before. She knew she should be crying but there were no more tears. She looked up from her spot on the floor only to see Draco Malfoy sauntering towards her, whistling "If you're happy and you know it clap your hands" and clapping his hands at the appropriate times.

"Why hello there Mudblood. It appears your amazing Golden Trio is a few legs short of a tripod eh?" He said tauntingly as he stepped on what was left of Harry's glasses.

Finding nothing else she could do, she jumped to her feet, screaming, and slapped him hard across the face. "NEVER SPEAK TO ME THAT WAY AGA-" she screamed just as he yelled, "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME YOU FILTHY MUDB-" BOOM! With that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy simultaneously exploded.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Blaise Zabini had just escaped from the mass of students collected in front of the Great Hall. The other kids had been standing around desperately trying to figure out what was going on and more and more fights had been breaking out. Students were exploding at an alarming rate.

Blaise managed to squeeze through the masses and into the corridor that lead to the dungeons with only minimal damage. He wiped the smoking remains of an unfortunate Hufflepuff off the side of his face with one hand, while juggling a steaming potato in the other.

Contrary to popular belief some Slytherins actually cared about their friends, and Blaise happened to be one of them. His semi-friend Goyle had run screaming from the Great Hall at the sight of Pansy Parkinson exploding and had not managed to finish off his dinner. Blaise, being the excellent semi-friend that he was, decided that he might as well take his poor pal a potato to tide him over. This had turned out to be one of his not so well thought out plans.

Running down the hallway he quickly tossed the burning potato from one hand to the other, almost yelling, "Hot potato! Hot potato!" Unfortunately for him Professor McGonagall turned the corner just ahead of him and caught him running through the corridor.

"Mr.Zabini! That will be ten points from Slytherin for running in my hallway!" She cried stepping in front of him, causing him to come to a stop rather abruptly. Sadly his sudden stop had caused him to lose control of his potato tossing and this resulted in a very hot potato, landing square on a very startled professor's chest.

"ZABINI! 100 POINTS FROM SLYTHERING FOR BURNING A PROFESSOR WITH YOUR POTAT-" BOOM! If Blaise hadn't already been running down the hallway, juggling his potato again he would have seen Professor McGonagall explode.

A/N: Well we've lost McGonagall.


End file.
